Breathless
by Caseyd1a
Summary: Law was fairly content with his life, that is until he encountered a strange band of misfits who seemed to turn his world upside down./ Luffy didn't know why this guy was so grumpy. Maybe he should lighten up? Modern Magic AU
1. Chapter 1

Law ducked just in the nick of time. The coffee mug that had been lobbed at his head crashed into the wall behind him.

"Yeah, well fuck you, Doflamingo!" Law activated his teleportation charm and appeared outside half way down the block in his place inside that prison of a mansion a bicycle appeared.

Law huffed angrily as he walked down the street. Who did that asshole think he was? Telling Law how to live his life. That he should be focused at work and if not at work than on finding a suitable wife. He was 26. Adopted into a dynasty or no, he was not planning on getting married anytime soon much less creating spawn. As for work he was the best surgeon they could have asked for. Yes, his bedside manner could use a little work but, that asshole had no room to talk about being nice to people.

He rounded a few more corners and was out of the damn neighborhood finally. He knew to start with he should have enchanted some form of transportation but, no he had decided to walk because it was a 'nice day'. Law looked up at the sky. Grey cloud over cast blotted out any direct sunlight just the way he liked it.

He just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. He activated his teleportation charm again, never mind the consequences of overuse. He stretched as far as he could. He smiled to himself. He found some man jogging and switch. He was at least in town now. He walked around avoiding eye contact with everyone he passed. He finally got to the street his loft was located on.

In front of his building he could see a young man with papers. He had very strange attire. A straw hat, a red vest, jean shorts that were rather large on him, and sandals. Law wondered what this strange man was doing in front of his building.

From across the street the young man shouted at him. "Hey! Mist-!"

That was all that left his mouth before Law activated his teleportation charm and switched them. Now Law was directly in front of his building and the young man across the street. Law smiled as he started up the stairs to his building.

He felt something grab his collar and before he could process what was going on he was being pulled to the young man. They collided.

The young man was the first to stand. He placed his hand on his hips. "OI! What do you think you are doing? How rude! You don't even want to listen to what I have to say so you just switch our places so you can get away? You made me drop all of my posters! My friend Chopper is missing." The young man reached down and picked up a poster to show to Law.

"Th- That's a racoon." Law stated eyeing the poster.

"Wrong. It's a reindeer cursed to live the life of a human. Anyway, have you seen him?"

Law was sure his mouth was hanging open a bit. It was highly irregular for anything to 'cursed' in their modern magical society. Such vengeful acts were seen as archaic if not illegal. "No. I haven't seen your racoon anywhere." Law brushed himself off and started towards his building again.

He sensed someone reaching for his collar yet again. He turned this time to see the young man's arm stretching towards him. He swatted the hand away and glared at the young man.

The young man met his eyes with an equal amount of defiance. This almost surprised Law. "The next time you touch me you are going to lose a hand."

The young man smiled. Fuck. Law knew that look. He had made it a thousand times in his youth. He sometimes still did. It was the look of someone who accepted a challenge. Law stepped back into the street keeping his eyes on the young man. The young man's arms began stretching towards him. Law pulled off his hat and reached into it. Thank god Shachi had enchanted it to be an endless space as a joke. He pulled out kikoku, his cursed nodachi blade. The young man's eyes went wide with wonder but, he kept advancing towards Law regardless.

The straw hat made his move trying to touch Law one more time without getting his hands removed. Law batted the straw hat's hands away with the dull side of his blade. He briefly wondered how the young man was stretching like he was. If someone was using magic to morph they typically transformed and stayed that way. This was like his body was stuck in the in between. Law hadn't seen anything like it.

The young man made a few more attempts and Law started swinging at him with the sharp side of kikoku. The strangest part of the whole scene was both men were smiling like little boys. All of a sudden both felt something shift in the air. The straw hat pulled his arms back with a grimace on his face.

Then a bolt of lightning struck just a few feet away from them. Law jumped back. His heart was racing. A woman appeared where it had struck. She had long orange hair and only wore a bikini on her top.

"Luffy, you idiot." She walked up to him and grabbed his ear and yanked on it.

"OW! NAMI!" He tried to struggle away.

"We are supposed to be looking for Chopper! He's probably lost and alone and here you are starting fights with" She paused and examined Law for the first time. "Strange men in the middle of the street! Where did all the posters go?"

"That's why I was fighting him! He made me drop them!" He tried to defend himself. Law almost felt bad for the Straw Hat.

"And instead of picking them up you decided to fight this guy?" She gestured towards Law.

Law sheathed kikoku and leaned it against his shoulder. He was bored by what had become of the scene. He turned to head towards his loft once again.

The orange haired woman was still scolding the young man. As Law reached the door the young man shouted. "HEY GUY! THIS ISN'T OVER! OW- NAM-OWWW WOULD YOU QUIT IT!"

Law stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He couldn't help the grin plastered on his face. He had all but, forgotten what had occurred at Doflamingo's this morning. He made his way up the stairs to his loft.

Law lived on the top floor. It had the most windows and skylights in the building. But, the tradeoff is that was drafty and if it rained hard enough there were several leaks. There was no carpet. The floors were all concrete. When he had moved in initially, Corazon had insisted on placing area rugs in the living room and his bedroom. He wanted to give Law more 'so his feet wouldn't get so cold in the winter' but, Law had drawn the line at two.

Law took a deep breath and reveled in the quiet of his home. He took off his coat. As he was about to hang it up in the entryway closet he saw it. The Straw hat had somehow managed to tape a missing poster to his back. Law couldn't decide if he found this more amusing or annoying. He took the poster off his coat and looked at it. It had a picture of the raccoon/reindeer eating cotton candy and wearing a hat. It read " _Have you seen me? My name is Tony Tony Chopper and I am missing. If you find me or see me please call the number listed below."_

He wondered whether or not the creature was what the young man had said. An animal cursed to live the life of a human. Bepo after all was a talking bear but, he was a magical creature from the get-go. He hailed from a community of walking, talking animals that had been founded by some people hundreds of years ago who were committed to their forms after morphing. Law didn't really want to think of that evolutionary cycle.

Law put the poster on his fridge. He felt wrong throwing it away if someone was truly missing. Law looked at the time. He had volunteered for the night shift again. It's not like he slept anyway. He still had about five hours to kill before he needed to head towards the hospital. Maybe he should try to nap.

He set an alarm on his phone and went to lay in his bed. He had blackout curtains over his windows. He tried laying three different ways to get comfortable. He huffed in annoyance. This is how it always started. He'd toss and turn. Never finding the right position and then the haunting dreams would start out of his uncomfortable and slightly annoyed state. He quickly abandoned his bed.

He made his way back to his living room and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels till he found some true crime show. Maybe if Law wasn't such a good surgeon he might look into being a mortician.

It had to be less annoying than dealing with living breathing people all day. Law smiled at the thought of the absolute silence the profession would bring. Another upside of it would have been that he would have an excuse to be creepy. He had watched almost all of the 'ask a mortician' videos on youtube. They were always enlightening.

After all death was a part of life everyone experienced.

Law watched as graphic pictures of a deceased family flashed in front of him. A dramatic narrator recounted the tale of how the family had met their untimely demise. It showed interviews of close family friends who couldn't fathom why the people had died and retired detectives who had worked the disturbing case.

He watched several episodes and looked at the time. One more hour until he needed to leave for work. He left the TV on and got up. He brewed himself a pot of coffee. Once he had cup of steaming black coffee he went into his room to gather his things and change.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping. He was lucky he worked at a hospital because almost everyone there looked like they didn't sleep. Sure, Law could take the sleeping drug he had been prescribed but, then he would be trapped in his nightmares. At least when he fell asleep on his own he would wake up and escape.

He brushed his teeth then tried to run a comb through his unkempt black hair. He quickly gave up on this. It's not like anyone would notice the difference. Law pulled on a clean shirt. At least, it smelled clean. It's actual cleanliness he could not guarantee. He looked at the time. He still had an hour and half before he needed to be at work. Half an hour before he needed to leave and make his way there. He sighed.

He decided to just leave now and walk there to kill time. He made his way down stairs and outside. He looked around the street. That boy had plastered those posters everywhere.

Law shook his head a bit. Straw hat sure was persistent. He made his way to the hospital. The daylight was waning. The sky was still bright though. The clouds catching the setting sun lit up a grey brown color. Since he was walking he could cut through the cemetery. Law smiled to himself. He made his way there hopping over an iron fence and treading his known path past his favorite grave stones. He was just passing a mausoleum when he heard a kid cry out.

"Let go of me! My friends will find me! When they do they are gonna kick your a-" The sentence was cut off by the sound of a sharp slap.

"You listen to me you monster! Your friends insulted me and now they are going to pay!" A man's voice responded and Law could hear the grunts of agreement.

Grown men picking on a kid? In a cemetery? Law paused considering whether he should involve himself or not. He looked at the time. He was still vastly ahead of schedule to make it to work. Maybe he could just meddle.

He quietly pulled kikoku out of his hat and made his way towards the voices. He stopped behind a large grave stone and listened once again.

"You're the monster! You have no respect for anyone or their beliefs!" Law heard what sounded like spitting.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! Chess, do it."

"With pleasure ."

Law wasn't sure what exactly had occurred but, he heard one of the most pained screams of his life. He tensed and peeked around the edge of the grave stone. One of the men had shot the kid with a flaming arrow. The other two were laughing. Law had seen some sick things but, torturing a child in this way. He would not stand by.

He stepped out from behind the gravestone in full view of the three men. "OI! What do you think you are doing to that kid?"

"Who the hell are you?" The fat one with the large mouth spat at him. "You know what it doesn't matter. I'll give you one chance to walk away otherwise you will be joining this waste of life here." He gestured towards the now unconscious boy whose coat was still on fire.

"It's too late. You're already fucked." With one sweep Law activated his one of a kind magic. He called it the operation room. Room for short. It was a magic unique to his bloodline. This meant he was the only one who could currently use it. He sliced all three men into tiny pieces then focused his teleportation magic and swapped the pieces of the men with pebbles all around the graveyard. Where the men had previously been standing three rather large piles of pebbles now stood.

He quickly cut through the chains around the boy and laid him on the ground. Looking at him up close. He was not a boy but, the racoon from those damn posters. What were the fucking chances?

Law checked his vitals. He was alive. Law elected to leave the arrow in until he got the creature to the hospital. He gently picked up the small creature and started to teleport in jumps all the way to the hospital. Once there he found an open room and placed the creature on the table. Law quickly sanitized his hands and pulled on gloves.

In the doorway he heard a familiar voice. "Law! You're here early what're you...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Law turned and gave a death glare to Shachi. "Someone who needs my help. If you aren't helping get out." Law turned back to the table and activated his magic. "Room."

He cut the creature apart and removed the arrow. He was glad for his magic. If he had been a normal surgeon getting the arrow out would have caused further internal injury. Shachi had geared up beside him and was handing him the tools he needed. They placed sutures on the internal wounds. Law placed his body back together once the creatures internal wounds were taken care of. He then placed stitches on the outside wound as well. He then tended the burned areas of skin and fur. Spreading a healing ointment and covering the affected areas with loose gauze. Every once in awhile the creature would wince in pain but, Law wasn't sure how to anesthetize him properly and didn't want to risk hurting him further.

When Law was finished he stepped back and did a once over of the creature's whole body. He had hooves. Maybe he was a reindeer after all. He had several bruises and his arm appeared to be broken. Law set his arm and put in a cast. He did one more once over. Law was sure he had tended all of his injuries.

"I think we are good man." Shachi said next to him. "If fucking Caesar finds out you brought an animal into the hospital he's gonna have your head on a spike though."

"Caesar can't legally turn this creature away. He's a humanoid animal. Not the same kind as Bepo but, humanoid nonetheless." Law stated matter of factly. He knew Caesar would make a stink about hospital resources without checking insurance but, Law would pay for the creature's care if that's what it came to. "Do you think we could set up a cot in my office?"

"Yeah, man I'll message Penguin right now." Shachi removed his gloves and pulled out his phone.

Law carefully picked the creature up and carried it to his office. Penguin had moved fast. The cot was all set up once he got there. He placed the creature in the bed and made sure he was comfortable then hooked him up to the machines that would read out his vitals. Penguin and Shachi were standing quietly in his office watching him.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" He said without even looking at them.

"Dude, where did that thing come from?" Shachi was the first to speak.

"Does it matter?" Law retorted turning his gaze to his friends. He sighed. They were not going to let this go. "I was cutting through the cemetery on my way here-"

"God you're a creep." Penguin interrupted.

"Only you would cut through a place of death to get to a place that is supposed to save lives." Shachi added.

"Can I continue now?" He looked at both of them. Neither had any other comments so Law continued. "When I was walking through I heard screaming. I went to investigate and three GROWN MEN were torturing it. So I saved it and brought it here for medical attention."

"They were torturing it? Why?" Penguin questioned.

"I don't know the why but, I couldn't leave it." Law moved to sit behind his overly organized desk.

Shachi smiled. "Awwwwww you're such a softee at heart."

"That's enough. Get out of my office. I have real work to do unlike you chumps." Shachi and Penguin decided to exit. They knew by now Law was not above either throwing things or teleporting them out. Law smiled thinking about the last time he teleported them they ended up in the female nurse locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just past midnight when Law returned to his office. He immediately sensed the deer was awake. He turned to look at him. Law chuckled to himself. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you experiencing any discomfort? I didn't administer anything for the pain because I wasn't sure what was compatible with your physiology." Law said in his doctor voice.

"I am a little sore." The deer said in quiet voice not making eye contact with Law. "If you have any over the counter pain pills they should do the trick."

Law went to his desk and pulled out a bottle of generic aspirin and shook a pill out. "Give me a second and I will grab a glass of water for you." Law left the room and came back with a large styrofoam cup full of water with a lid and straw. "Here."

The deer took both the cup and the pill from him. "So, this is probably a stupid question but, am I in a hospital?"

"Yes." Law said as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"How did I get here?" The deer was nervously rubbing his own hooves.

"I carried you here." Law didn't look up from his paper work.

"How did you find me?" It sounded like he was on the verge of tears now.

"I was on my way here. I cut through the graveyard. Don't worry. Those men won't bother you again." Law just stated facts and nothing more. He was almost 100% sure no one would be able to find every piece of those men that he had scattered all through the area of that graveyard.

The deer was crying now. Between sobs Law deciphered a thank you. Law got up and took a box of tissues over to the deer. "You are safe now. I met one of your friends earlier today. They were quite worried about you. I'll take you with me when I get off shift so you can get back to them. For now you should rest."

The deer nodded and layed back down in his cot. He had hiccups from crying but, Law watched him slowly fall asleep. He had to be exhausted. Law knew all too well how taxing injuries like that could be. Law switched on the light at his desk and turned off the overhead lights and left the room.

He reviewed the files for patient's surgeries he had coming up in the next week looking for any potential problems. Shachi brought him a cup of coffee and Penguin asked him if wanted a donut from the break room. Surely Penguin knew what his answer would be but, he asked anyway.

It was a quiet night in the hospital. Law walked around the hallways for a bit but, grew bored. He went back to his office and quietly sat at his desk. He logged onto his computer and went to google. He looked up species of reindeer and tried to see which one the patient in his office was.

Honestly none of them really even looked like him. Maybe that was part of the curse. Law tried to imagine the cute creature in front of him pissing anyone off enough to be cursed in such a way. Maybe he hadn't pissed anyone off. Maybe he was just unlucky.

Law decided he shouldn't make stories up about people or creatures in his mind. It was rude. You could never really know the depths of a person's trauma. He would know. Law decided to catch up on his paper work. He had made it through about 70% of it when he looked at the time. It was already 6:30 am. He could have gone home a half hour ago.

He got up and placed the remaining files in his hat along with his phone. He went over to gently wake up the deer. "Hey, it's time to go home."

The little creature groggily stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Mkay. How're we getting there?"

Shit. Law hadn't really thought about that. "I will carry you into town. We can call your friends and they can pick you up from my apartment."

"Kay."

Law carried the small creature in his arms. He stopped by the men's locker room to see if Shachi and Penguin were still there. Law felt like he was carrying a fur covered toddler. The creature had dozed off again nuzzling against Law.

He opened the door to the locker room and saw the two of them gathering their things in order to hit the bricks. They made eye contact with him then looked at the sleeping creature in his arms. Shachi snickered at the sight while Penguin took a picture with his phone and whispered "golden". Law flipped them off as a way of saying goodbye and stepped back out.

He made his way outside. Once there he traveled home the same way he had gotten to the hospital. Teleporting in jumps. It was a bit taxing but, this way there was less of a delay. It was quiet. Almost like the town hadn't quite woken up. He got to his building and started up the stairs trying his best not to jostle his passenger.

He got up to his apartment and placed the creature in his bed. He closed the door behind him and went to the poster on his fridge. He dialed the number into his phone and called.

It rang twice and someone picked up. It was a male voice but, through the phone he couldn't be sure it was the Straw Hat. "Hello?"

"Hello, I am looking for the Straw hat boy or the orange haired girl." Law stated.

"Oh you're looking for Luffy or Nami give me a second." So the voice wasn't the straw hat.

He could hear in the background " _They didn't say who it was they just asked for one of you. Will you just go to the phone Luffy it could be about Chopper!" "Fine!"_

"Hello this is Luffy and I will become-OW! This is Luffy."

"Is this the one with the Straw Hat?" Law questioned.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the guy you fought in the street yesterday." Law pinched the bridge of his nose.

"YOU WANT A REMATCH CAUSE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Law held his phone away from his head while the young man continued yelling.

"LISTEN! I found your friend last night. He was injured so I took him to the hospital. He's with me now. Do you remember the building we fought in front of?"

"Yes."

"Come to that building and I'll buzz you in. I am on the top floor. He is resting right now but, he will be okay."

"I can't believe you found Chopper. Thank you so much. I won't kick your ass now. We will head that way. Thank you!" The call ended. Law sat down on his couch. He had left the TV on the whole time he was gone. He flipped through the channels. There was nothing he wanted to watch so he just put on the local news while he waited.

Almost an hour passed when he heard the buzz to his loft. He got up and buzzed back letting the creature's companion inside of the building. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

He opened the door to see the Straw Hat and the orange haired woman at his door. He stepped aside to let them in and led them back to his room. He opened the door and the little creature was sound asleep.

The straw hat ran in and jostled the creature awake rather violently. "Chopper! Chopper wake up!"

"Luffy didn't you hear this guy? He said Chopper was injured! You shouldn't shake him like that!" The woman yelled at him. Law was glad he didn't have anyone like her in his life.

"Oh right." He stopped shaking him so violently and poked his nose instead. "Chopper wake up."

"Luffy?" The deer sat up and took one look at the straw hat and started bawling.

Law moved to exit his own room to allow them privacy for their reunion. He went to his kitchen and poured his leftover, cold coffee into a mug and popped it into the microwave. Law wondered how long the creature had been missing. The woman exited the room next with an almost motherly smile on her face. She made her way over to the breakfast bar and looked Law in the eye.

"Thank you. I- We were really worried about him. He'd been missing for almost two weeks. Can I ask where you found him?" Her eyes turned cold for a moment.

"I was walking to work. The hospital. I'm a surgeon. I was cutting through the cemetery about 5 blocks from here. He was tied to a gravestone and badly injured by three men. I took him to the hospital treated him then brought him back here because I recognized him from the posters." Law gestured to the one on his refrigerator.

"I see. Did you file a report?" What an odd question to ask.

"No, I probably should have though." Law wasn't going to. Not after what he had done to those men but, he wouldn't say that.

"If you could maybe not that would be helpful." Law's interest was piqued now.

She sighed. "Since Chopper is this way…. because he's cursed I mean his existence is illegal. If the government finds him they will kill him. Seeing as you already saved him I have a feeling I can trust you to keep this quiet."

"Of course. Doctor patient confidentiality."

She nodded once at Law then went back to the room. "Will you two idiots stop crying? Luffy you will have to carry Chopper. Be careful. He's injured."

"I know to be careful with him, Nami. I'm not stupid."

The straw hat came out carrying the deer. The deer smiled at Law. "Thank you again."

The straw hat spoke next. "Yeah, thanks. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

They made their way to the front door and Law found words exiting his mouth without thinking. "If he seems like he's not getting well you can call the number I contacted you at and I can further treat him."

Before leaving through the door the straw hat smiled ear to ear and said "No thanks. Chopper is actually our doctor but, I guess sometimes doctors need doctors."

The woman shook her head at straw hat and mouthed a thank you to Law and exited pulling the door closed behind her.

Law was trying to process what had been said. That deer was their doctor? Law had soooooooo many questions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess who's back everyone?" Luffy shouted walking through the door of their home.

Robin was the first around the corner. "Chopper! We were so worried about you! I'm glad you aren't dead." The dark haired woman smiled at the little reindeer in Luffy's arms.

Usopp was next. "Robin don't say those kinds of things! Chopper, I searched for you everywhere. I searched all the trees in the forest and every under every rock on the mountains!"

"Okay everyone stop crowding him. He needs to rest he's been injured. Luffy take him to his room."

"Right." Luffy carried Chopper to his bedroom while Nami filled the others in on what had happened. It was probably better that way. She was better at the details.

Luffy gently placed Chopper on his bed and looked at the small doctor. He had bandages all over him. Luffy had had bandages like that before but, he hated seeing one of his friends hurt. Whoever did this to Chopper was going to fucking pay for it. Luffy felt the dark part of himself creeping up. He swallowed it back for the time being. Now was not the time.

He pulled the covers up and tucked Chopper in and turned to leave.

"Luffy?"

He pulled a smile over his face and turned to look at Chopper. "Yeah?"

"It's okay. I'm back now. I'm safe." The little doctor tried to reassure him. He must have caught some of Luffy's mood.

"I know. I just don't like seeing you hurt. Get some rest." Luffy kept up the smile as he turned to leave the room again.

It's not that Luffy wanted to be permeated by his own darkness. He just really hated seeing his friends hurt. For someone to hurt Chopper…. That was unforgivable. Luffy made up his mind.

He made his way out to the common area and caught the tail end of Nami catching everyone up on what they knew of the situation.

"So of all the people to find Chopper it was that guy Luffy had been fighting yesterday. We really lucked out though because he happened to be a doctor."

"Will he keep quiet though?" That was just like Zoro. To get straight to the big questions. Some people may question the green-haired demon's intelligence but, Luffy always found he had an incredible sense of clarity.

"I think so. He didn't seem like the type to go around telling people what had happened. Besides it seemed like he was hiding something from his side of the story anyway." Nami replied.

"Maybe we should enchant him so he can't talk about it. I have a potion that I could use." Usopp offered.

"As skilled a potion master you might be Usopp, I don't think that will be necessary. Even after I told him that Chopper's existence was illegal he offered to continue treatment if it was needed."

Everyone in the group paused at this. It wasn't often that people offered to help any of them.

Luffy took that pause to speak up. "I want to talk to him again. I want to know more about who did this."

Nami looked at Luffy searching his face for something. "Even if I tell you to leave that guy alone you are going to go anyway." She huffed.

Luffy smiled genuinely now. His friends knew him too well.

"I am going to go alone."

Nami was about to protest when Robin cut her off. "He's right. We've been moving too much as a group. It draws a lot of unwanted attention. Just be careful Luffy."

A few hours later Luffy was following the tall doctor around the streets. Luffy had to wait quite sometime before the doctor left his building. He didn't like being sneaky. He would rather announce his presence but, things were hot and he had made a promise. He just needed to corner the doctor so he could ask his questions.

The doctor did normal stuff like stop for coffee and what not. How boring. Luffy thought back to him pulling the blade out of his hat. Now that had been interesting. Luffy hadn't felt that excited for a fight in a long time. It's too bad Nami interrupted them.

Luffy briefly wondered if the doctor would have made good on his threat to cut Luffy's hands off. Focus. Damn that.. What had Chopper called it again? AHAD? ADHD? Whatever. He was supposed to be watching and waiting for the right moment to pounce. The doctor turned into an alley. Luffy followed him.

The doctor was maybe ten steps ahead of him. All of a sudden he wasn't. A trash can dropped in the spot the doctor was in.

Luffy tilted his head trying to process what had happened. He walked up to the trash can and gave it a little kick. Damn it. Where was the doctor? He scanned the three-sixty degree area. Nothing.

He breathed in deep and activated a new charm he had gotten. It was one of three he had gotten in the past two years. This one was called observation Haki. He reached out as far as he could to see if he could sense the doctor.

There! Like four blocks over? How the- Luffy stopped for a minute remembering right before they fought. The doctor had swapped their places to try to avoid him. He looked back at the trash can. Interesting, maybe the doctor wasn't boring after all.

He found himself smiling as he made his way after the doctor. He threw an arm up to the top of the building next to him and pulled himself up. Many people thought this was some kind of advanced transformation magic but, really he had been cursed. Just like everyone else in his merry band of misfits. Therefore illegal existences in the eyes of the government.

Luffy made his way across the building tops in the direction of the doctor. The problem was every three steps Luffy took the doctor double his distance from Luffy. Pretty soon he would be out of range for Luffy's haki and he wouldn't be able to sense him. Luffy started to sprint across the rooftops. Damn it.

He could sense the doctor reaching the end of his range. Luffy grabbed onto two chimneys and pulled back. He smiled to himself. Then he sling shot himself towards the doctor's direction. This was one of Luffy's favorite moves. He pretty much got to fly. He rolled into a landing on a distant rooftop. The doctor was close now. The doctor also had stopped moving.

Luffy jumped down and headed towards the doctor. He looked in that direction. A cemetery? He made his way in the cemetery. Moving between gravestones with caution. The only sound was the clack of his own sandals. Part of Luffy was nervous. He didn't like it. The quiet was deafening.

He felt the air shift behind him. He moved out of reach just as the doctor appeared sword already drawn right behind where Luffy had been standing half a moment ago.

The doctor was the first to speak. "Why are you following me, Straw Hat?"

"I need to ask you some questions." Luffy stated.

"You could have just called if that were the case." The doctor stated narrowing his amber eyes.

Luffy shifted a little. He really hadn't meant any harm. Phone calls could be traced though. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to freak you out."

The doctor raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You think I am afraid of you?"

"Uh-" Luffy paused at a loss for words. "No?"

The doctor sheathed his blade but, didn't put it back in his hat. "What do you want, Straw Hat?"

"What do you know about the guys that attacked Chopper?"

"Nothing, really. There were three of them. All quite large." The doctor stated.

Luffy couldn't help but, notice he was only stating short facts. "How did you get Chopper away from them?"

The doctor smirked again this time it was darker. "You don't need to worry about that."

Luffy clenched his fists trying to keep calm with the situation. "Where did they go after you rescued Chopper?"

The doctor shook his head slightly then lifted his eyes to meet Luffy's. "Don't worry about that either."

"Why?"

"Just like your illegal friend, there are some things I would rather keep to myself." The doctor turned to leave. "Good night, Straw Hat."

Luffy ran up to the doctor and grabbed his shoulder turning him around. "Listen, I have to make sure they don't come after Chopper again. He got hurt and I couldn't protect him. Please," Luffy looked up to meet the doctor's gaze. "I have to be able to protect my friends."

Something crossed the doctor's face Luffy couldn't quite make out. He ran a frustrated hand down his face and sighed. Luffy smiled. He knew he had won.

"This is the whole story, Straw Hat. I heard them beating your friend up. So I ran up to see what was going on. Then they shot him with a flaming arrow. So I sliced them up into little tiny pieces and scattered them all across this graveyard. If someone finds all the pieces they can be put back together but, that's highly unlikely."

Luffy's brow furrowed. "How could you chop them up into little tiny pieces?" Images of the man before him hacking three large men into chunks then sprinkling their bodies around ran vividly through Luffy's mind.

The doctor opted for a demonstration. He stepped back and muttered the word room. A thin blue dome spread out. He took his blade and cut a gravestone up then a pile of pebbles was where the gravestone had been. "That is what I did to those men. Now that you know please stop following me."

The doctor started to walk away again. "Oi! What's your name?" Luffy called after him.

"Trafalgar Law" The doctor said over his shoulder as he continued out of the cemetery.

Luffy stood there for a long time staring at the pile of pebbles. He was glad the doctor had found Chopper.

He thought about the doctor for a while. He seemed nice. He had amber eyes, tan skin, black hair, and a nice smile even if it was an arrogant smirk. It was decided. The doctor would be his friend. It was the least Luffy could do for saving one of his friends.

Luffy made his way back to the house. Now that he had decided to be friends with the doctor, how best to show him?

He thought of all the different ways on his way back. It was dark by the time he reached the house. He walked in and went to sit in the common room. Usopp looked up from whatever alchemy he was attempting.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about those guys." Luffy said as he sat down.

Usopp's brow furrowed. "Luffy you promised you wouldn't go after them alone."

"I didn't! Tra- Traf- no… Torao guy took care of them the night he rescued Chopper." Damn luffy could not remember that doctor's name for the life of him.

Usopp's eyes widened. "What do you mean he 'took care of them'?"

"He cut them up into tiny pieces." Luffy smiled. Now no one would have to worry about those guys again.

Usopp's mouth was hanging open. "What do you mean he cut them into tiny pieces?"

This was annoying. "I mean exactly what I said. He's got a sword for a reason."

"Who is he again?" Usopp asked

"Torao guy!" Luffy crossed his arms over his chest. "You're so slow Usopp."

"I'm not slow! This just isn't making sense."

"UGH!" Luffy plopped back on the sofa. Maybe Luffy should take one from Torao guy's book. "You don't need to worry about it, okay?"

"I can't help it! You are worrisome!"

Luffy had grown tired of this conversation. "SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M HUNGRY!"

"LUFFY SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! Dinner will be ready soon." Sanji called from the kitchen.

He smiled. Sanji's cooking was amazing. All the time. Even when it was something simple.

After they were all gathered around the table for dinner, Luffy was questioned yet again.

"So?" Nami asked expectantly.

Luffy sighed deeply. He just wanted to eat! "Like I told Usopp, Torao cut them up into tiny pieces and scattered them around a graveyard."

They were all quiet trying to process this information.

Robin was the first to speak. "Torao is the doctor?"

"Yes." Luffy answered exasperatedly.

"Did you ask him why he would do that?" Sanji asked

"No." Luffy continued to shovel food into his mouth while his friends exchanged glances across the table.

"I knew we should have sent someone with you." Nami said in a resigned tone.

Luffy just shrugged. It was over and done with now. "OH! I also decided I am going to be Torao's friend."

"Luffy, you can't just decide that." Nami said pointedly.

"Why not? That's how I became friends with all of you."

"I hate to say it but, he's got a point." Sanji finally sat down at the table. "None of us would be here if Luffy hadn't done that very same thing to each and everyone of us."

Luffy felt a warm smile spreading across his face. He had been the one to bring them all together one by one.

He looked around the table. The mood seemed to lighten after Sanji said that. He briefly wondered where Torao would sit at the table. Next to him he hoped.

A/N: Okay so I am not going to lie, trying to write from Luffy's perspective is difficult for me. It's a challenge. Luffy is a character of action not thought. I feel when I write I like to spend a lot of time in characters' heads but, Luffy isn't really a character that does that. I don't know. Let me know how I am doing and leave a review! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since Law had talked to the straw hat in the cemetery. He hadn't seen or heard anything from the young man. Law would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Why? He couldn't give you a specific reason.

Maybe it was because of the few times they had met Law had felt excited. Like something dangerous may happen at any moment. That feeling was something Law found himself craving ever since they had fought in the street.

Law knew what it was. Every couple of months he would grow bored with his life. He would have to take time off and go on a bender of sorts. Do something mildly reckless so he could convince himself he didn't live in some clearly defined, airtight box he had made on his own and spent years perfecting.

He shook his head at these thoughts and went back to his paperwork. Now was not the time for some existential crisis. Caesar had been in his office twice today already bugging him about finishing this bull shit.

Law now regretted turning down having an administrative assistant. What an asset that person would have been. But, at the time Law didn't relish the idea of having to learn another person. Learn their name. Learn their habits. Learn their sense of humor. It was exhausting to even think about.

What if they had been annoying? He only had so much say so in who got hired. Knowing Caesar he would have picked someone Law would hate on principle. It was only because Law was the only one who dared power check Caesar's declarations.

Law shook his head again. He was getting away from the point again. The point was paperwork. He only had to be here for like two more hours. He could do it.

Two hours later he was dropping off all of his finished paperwork into Caesar's bin for review. Law's mind briefly wondered whether pathologists had to do so much paperwork.

Law walked outside of the hospital and breathed in the early evening air. The sun was setting. Law elected to take the path home that didn't lead through the cemetery. He took a few steps in the proper direction when he heard it. The unmistakable clack of flip flops. He turned to see the straw hat walking toward him with an ear to ear smile.

"Oi! Torao! You do work here. The lady at the desk said you didn't but, I could sense you."

Law just stared. Wrapping his head around the fact that he was definitely being stalked now. "What in god's name are you doing here?"

"You know I met god. His name was Enel. He was a jerk."

Law's eyes narrowed. He could feel himself shaking his head in disbelief. "That is not what I asked."

"Right, I am here because I decided we are friends." The straw hat smiled wider and placed his hands on his hips.

"You don't just decide that. You become friends over time." Law explained like he was talking to a three year old.

"Well, how much time?" The Straw hat questioned.

"What?" Law felt his voice getting higher pitched

"How much time until we become friends?" The guy said this in a tone that made it seem like that question was obvious.

"I don't know!" Law felt like he was losing his mind. He really had not been expecting this. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am going to be the next head of magic in this country."

Law stared at him. This had to be a dream. Law had to have fallen asleep at his desk while doing paperwork and thinking about the straw hat.

"There now we can be friends, Torao."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Law was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because your name is too long and hard."

Law felt like he had short circuited. Every time he would have something to say he would stop himself because he knew the answer would just be nonsensical. This was highly irregular.

"Look, I am sure you mean well but, you need to stop following me." Law finally said.

"Why? We are friends. Friends hang out."

Law tried a different approach. "Friends usually call before they just show up at where the other one works."

Luffy frowned a little. "I don't have a phone."

Law could not fathom someone on this day in age surviving without a phone. He always had his although he rarely used it for its primary purpose. Usually opting to text.

Law sighed deeply. How was he going to get rid of this guy?

"Hey Law, who's your friend?" Shachi was walking up. Law hadn't made it very far out the entrance to the hospital.

"Uhhh." Law didn't want to introduce them and Shachi caught on. Law only knew because of the smile that spread across his friends face. Fuck.

"See he knows we're friends!" Luffy reasoned next to him.

"Jesus fucking christ." Law had had enough of this business. He activated his charm but, right before he could swap places with some trash can on the other side of town Luffy latched onto him and ended up in the alley way with him.

"I knew that's what you were going to do." Luffy said still latched onto him. "I could feel the air change. That's a pretty neat trick even though you use it to be rude."

"Get. Off. Of. ME!" Law was actually starting to become angry instead of amused.

Luffy unwrapped himself from Law and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I can just tell we are supposed to be friends." Luffy looked up at him with earnest brown eyes.

For whatever reason Law couldn't seem to maintain his anger.

Law sighed. "Look, you seem… interesting enough. We can hang out sometime if you want but, right now I need to go. I have a ...meeting to attend." Law felt a warmth on his cheeks.

Law took off his hat and pulled out a notebook and a pen. He scribbled his phone number and email on it. He still wasn't sure why he felt compelled to humor Luffy but, he did it anyway. Maybe it was just time for that bender. Time for his bimonthly bout of recklessness.

He handed the paper to Luffy. "I have to go. Find a way to call next time. Or text. Or email."

Luffy smiled and looked up at him from the paper just as he activated his charm and teleported.

Law made his way to his adoptive father's house. Ugh. He was filled with dread. He had to have a supervised dinner with some woman from another prominent family tonight. He was not a child. He could date on his own.

In truth, the only reason he had agreed was because his uncle Rosinante had asked him. He could not say no to Corazon. Doflamingo was his adoptive father but, Corazon had raised him to be the man that he was. If not, Law probably would have been some mindless lackey like Baby or Buffalo; his step siblings.

Part of him wished that Doffy would focus on one of those idiots instead of him. When Law had first arrived at the DonQuixote manor he had briefly gotten along with his adoptive father. At the time he had just wanted to watch the cruel world burn.

It had been an error on Doffy's part to send Law to live with Corazon while he was on business for half a year. In that half a year, Corazon managed to show Law that no matter the tragedy a reason could always be found to smile in this glum world.

He felt he owed that man a lot. The least he could do was show up to some arranged dinner.

He arrived at the mansion and made him way to his old room so he could wash up before whoever arrived. He went into the bathroom connected to his room. He managed to get a comb through his hair and gelled it back so it might stay. He took a razor and touched up his sideburns and goatee. He made his way to his closet and pulled out one of the dry cleaned suits that stayed in this household specifically for these occasions.

He chose a blue one. He put it on slowly and pulled on his dress shoes. He looked at himself in the full length mirror. Tch. He hated this shit. It was too formal and a waste of time. Law look longingly at his discarded hoodie.

"Don't even think about it. Doffy will have your head on a pike." His adoptive sister stood in the doorway. She was already cleaned up for the evening.

"You look nice." He complimented knowing this would be the best strategy to make it through the night.

"I know but, save the compliments for the girl you are supposed to be wooing." She walked up to Law and put a pocket square in his jacket pocket. It had the family emblem on it; a disturbing smiley face with a line through it. Of course, he was here to represent his family.

"Why do they keep trying this with me? Doffy should know I'm never going to marry anyone he picks."

Baby had always understood Law's perspective but, wouldn't dare defy the family's patriarch. After all Doffy had more than one way of conducting business. Law was just lucky he hadn't really pissed him off yet. Their adoptive father usually got his way but, he wouldn't with this. He had already stuck his nose in Law's career path, where he had gone to school, and even tried to decide who Law's friends were.

"I don't know. Maybe he is just hoping you will give in. At least you only have to deal with it once a month. I think I have met with a suitor every week this month."

"I didn't know that." Law's brow furrowed. He felt kind of bad for Baby.

"Well you would if you texted me back every now and then." Law mentally grimaced.

He had gotten rather good at avoiding his family's calls and texts.

"Sorry."

They made their way down to the foyer in silence after that. Just in time to see the other family arriving.

At first a young girl walked in and Law thought she must have been the younger sister to the girl he was supposed to be courting. When the only two people in after were an old man and an even older man Law walked the other direction. He had just made it into the hallway when a vice like grip grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" The tall blonde man smiled down at him. His eyes narrowed behind the pink lenses.

"Anywhere but, here." Law spat back.

"Why?" Doffy's grip got tighter.

"That is a child in there. You cannot reasonably expect me to court her."

Doffy chuckled lowly. "She is sixteen. With her father's consent she could marry."

Law's jaw dropped open. "You are so fucked up. I am ten years older than her. No. I refuse."

The veins in Doffy's forehead started to pop out. "Rebecca is a nice girl. She will be disappointed if she doesn't get to meet you."

"Bull shit! No! I refuse to even entertain this!"

"Even though your beloved uncle Rocinante is the one who asked you to come?" He knew just how to get under Law's skin

.

"I bet Corazon doesn't know she's a child. He'll understand when I explain to him."

"Fine, we'll play this game then. If you don't willingly act civil at this dinner. I will puppet your sister and make her slaughter that entire family. I just need you to act civil for one night so I can make a business deal. This one isn't about marriage." Law narrowed his eyes. "I give you my word Law. You only have to pretend to court her."

Law didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He sighed and Doffy smiled because he knew he had won this round.

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkay so writing from Law's perspective comes way more naturally to me. So we will probably see this story from mosty his perspective with the occasional Luffy-vision. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please feel free to write a review and let me know how I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Law managed to be polite through found out the young girl participated in competitive dancing. She competed in fandango, paso doble, and flamenco. Despite her age she seemed very mature and pleasant. Her father and grandfather were the two men who had accompanied her. Apparently, her mother had died in a convenience store robbery when Rebecca was younger. That's sad. Law knew how hard it was to lose a parent.

Everyone had finished eating when Doffy spoke.

"Law why don't you show Rebecca around the gardens while I talk shop with the men." Law's jaw clenched at the implication that he was not a man.

Law managed to nod obediently and stood. He held out his arm to escort Rebecca out of the room.

They had just entered the garden when Rebecca spoke. "You don't really want to be here."

It wasn't a question but, Law felt compelled to answer. "I just wasn't expecting you to be so…" Law abandoned that sentence. "Plus I don't get along with Doffy very well."

"I could understand why. My father didn't really want to do business with him but, 's company put all of our other suppliers out of business."

"Well at least it's just business and we aren't really expected to move forward with this." Law stated then chastised himself mentally for how that sounded. "Not that you aren't great. You're just very young."

"I know I was surprised when I found out you were ten years older than me. I hope if our families do business together that we can be friends though."

"Yeah, that would be nice." This girl was so naive. Just like that strawhat. Law didn't have very many friends and he liked it that way for a reason. If he was going to see Rebecca on a regular basis he would do his best to be civil.

They made their way quietly around the garden after that. Rebecca would stop to see and smell some of the more exotic flowers Doffy had procured. They eventually made their way back to the mansion. By the looks of it Doffy was just sealing what ever deal the poor bastards had made with him.

Doffy smiled wickedly "Did you enjoy our gardens Rebecca?"

The girl had to be brave because she managed to smile pleasantly back at him. "Yes, your flowers are quite lovely."

Rebecca's father stood up then. "Well we should be going. It was nice meeting you Law." Law shook the man's hand firmly.

"It was a pleasure." Law responded with a forced smile.

Rebecca's family made their way out of the mansion. The minute the front door closed he turned to go back up to his room and retrieve his street clothes so he could escape. This had been disgusting. Doffy was a disgusting man. Threatening to force his daughter to murder an entire family to control Law. Corazon would be hearing about this.

Law made it up to his room and was pulling off his suit as quickly as he could and then Doffy was in the doorway. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Did I not do what you asked of me?" Law didn't even look his way he just kept focusing on changing.

"You did. You delivered a very believable performance. I just want to know where you are rushing off to." He crossed his long arms across his chest.

"None of your damn business." Law knelt to tie his shoes.

"Oh but, I think it is. You are my child after all."

Law stood up and gave Doffy a look that would have killed him if looks could kill. Law began to activate his teleportation charm but, before he could a hand was around his throat holding him up against the wall.

"So, what we discussed tonight will stay between us." Doffy's beady eyes bore holes into Law. Law tried to struggle out of Doffy's grip but, that just made the man squeeze tighter. "Well? Do we have an understanding? I can still murder that nice little family." Law's vision was starting to have white spots.

Law finally submitted and croaked out a yes. Doffy dropped him and Law hit the floor. He found himself on his knees trying to take enough deep breaths to regain his vision. He was going to have to use concealing magic to cover the bruises on his throat when he went to work.

Doffy chuckled at the sight and bent down to speak to Law in a low dangerous tone. "Do not try to defy me. It will end badly not just for you. The people who get hurt on that path will be your responsibility." He chuckled again and turned to leave the room.

Law finally managed to return his breathing to normal. When he did he pulled up Uber on his phone. He requested a ride. Made his way downstairs and out front to meet them. He didn't have the energy to try to teleport home.

Thankfully the driver didn't speak to him on the way home. Law just looked out the window. Tonight had been too much. That was it. He had to find a way out from under Doffy. It was too dangerous. The people Doffy would hurt in his stead though…. It was times like these he had wished he had grown up to be as heartless as Doffy had wanted him to be. No. He was thankful for the heart he had. He was thankful for his Corazon.

Law had been home for two hours now. He had walked into his apartment and plopped down on the couch and turned on some true crime show to drown out his mind which had become overwhelmingly loud in the silence of his Uber ride.

Law finally got up. He had use the bathroom. He went in and took care of his business opting to sit not because he was a bitch but, because he was exhausted. He stood up only pulling his boxers up leaving his pants on the floor. He moved to the sink and began to wash his hands. He looked up and felt his chest tighten at the sight.

There was a clearly defined handprint on his throat. _Fuck._ He reached up and touched his neck. This had been too much. He couldn't let Corazon see this. Or for that matter anyone.

He went out and found his phone. He dialed Caesar's number.

It rang twice before the asshole picked up. "What do you want Law?"

"I wanted to let you know I won't be in for the rest of the week. Something personal has come up."

"You know you will have to use your PTO for this?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You better have finished up all your paperwork." The asshole hung up.

The next thing Law did was search amazon for beautification charms. He wasn't even sure where to begin. There were ones for skin tone, eye color, hair color, and pretty much anything anyone could want to change about themselves. Why people felt the need to change how they looked was usually beyond Law's scope of understanding but, today he understood at least one aspect of it.

He finally found one that was supposed to cover bruises and had high rating and good customer reviews. Law picked the free two day shipping. Of course he had amazon prime. This way he didn't have to talk to people when he bought stuff.

He would just hide out in his apartment until it arrived. Law settled back on the couch. He sighed deeply. What was he going to do? There was just a lot to deal with. He couldn't avoid it for too long though. He was going to have to do something.

Law could feel his chest tighten again. It felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. His pulse felt like it was racing. He tried to focus on what was going on in the tv show. Now was not the time for a panic attack. Then he heard a strange sound. He looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Finally he recognized the noise. Someone was actually _calling_ him. He picked it up. An unknown number was on the screen. Law decided to answer anyway. "Hello?"

"Torao!"

"Uh… can I help you?"

"Torao, it's me. Luffy."

"Yeah, I got that." Law pinched the bridge of his nose. This is exactly what he needed.

"Let's hang out!"

"Now isn't really a good time plus it's like…" Law checked the time. "Eleven thirty at night."

"Exactly now is a great time!"

"How is now a great time, Luffy?" Law wasn't sure why he was entertaining this conversation.

"Because it's quiet out. It'll just be the two of us."

"I don't feel well right now. I'm not going out."

"Oh…. Well I'll come to you then." The phone then beeped signaling the end of the call. Law was trying to process what had happened.

This was too much. His stalker was on his way here right now. Doffy had attempted to assert his dominance over Law's life. Law looked terrible not that he was concerned about how he was going to look for his stalker but, he still didn't want anyone to see the bruises.

Law's chest tightened again. This time he couldn't manage to calm himself down. He found himself on his hands and knees on the ground. He couldn't breathe. His stomach clenched and he started retching. He managed to get up and get to the trash in his kitchen as he emptied the contents of his stomach. It felt like every part of him was malfunctioning. Damn it. Fucking DAMN IT! Law laid on his side on the kitchen floor. The cool tiles felt good. He tried to calm his breathing. He was starting to black out from hyperventilating.

"Oi! Torao!" Law felt someone shaking him.

"Hmm?" Law cracked open his eyes. He was on the floor of his apartment's kitchen.

"Oh good you're awake! I was worried." Law's eyes moved to the source of the voice. Luffy was here?

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I was coming." The Strawhat smiled at Law.

"Usually people wait to be invited over."

Luffy frowned. "Who makes up these rules?"

"Society." A thought then occurred to Law. "How did you get into my apartment?"

"The window. It's not like they are locked and you weren't answering your buzzer." Luffy was pointing at a sky light that had been popped open. Law had never felt like he needed to find a way to lock those before now. "I saw you laying on the floor and I got worried. You know you have bruises on your neck?"

Law's hand immediately went to where the handprint was. "Yes, I know."

"Do you want me to kick their ass?" Luffy asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, go ahead and kick his ass. " Law said sarcastically as he sat up and leaned back against his cabinets.

"Okay just tell me where he is."

"I wasn't being serious. You can't solve all problems by kicking someone's ass." Law reasoned.

"Why not?"

Law chuckled and looked up, out of a sky light. It was dark out. He felt like he had a million problems and here was his stalker offering to beat up the one causing all of them. What a wonderful world it was.

 **A/N:Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I didn't really do a read through. Sorry for the wait. I had some personal stuff going on. I hope you like the update. And yes, where did you think you ordered magical charms from? Of course Amazon would sell them in this AU! Any way please leave a review and let me know how I am doing.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you laughing, Torao?" Luffy looked at Law a bit confused.

Law supposed it was a confusing situation for anyone but, himself. "Nothing it's not important." Law sighed and moved to get up off the kitchen floor.

"Why do you decide what is important?" Luffy crossed his arms his mouth pulled into a straight line.

"What are you talking about?" Law tried to make sense of Luffy's question as he stood there looking down at Luffy.

"Every time I talk to you I ask you questions and you tell me something isn't important. Why do you decide what is and isn't important?"

This was probably the most sense Luffy had made since Law had met him. "I don't know. I just feel a lot of the answers you're asking of me aren't important or relevant."

"Sounds like you are just making excuses." Luffy was now examining the contents of Law's refrigerator. "Why don't you have any meat? Sanji always has meat in our fridge."

Law had to take a moment to consider which part of what was said to address first. "I am not making excuses that's just my view of the situation. Also, who is Sanji? And why specifically are you looking for meat?"

"Sanji is my cook. His food is amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing. I'm looking for meat because I'm hungry and meat is delicious." Luffy had now moved on to rifling through Law's pantry.

"Well I haven't gone grocery shopping in a while so my food supply is pretty bare bones right now." Why was he explaining himself to Luffy? He hadn't even invited him over.

"Sanji does all of our grocery shopping." Luffy turned to Law giving up his hunt for anything edible.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't have a Sanji. Do you want some tea or something?" Law still couldn't figure out why he felt the need to accommodate Luffy but, he was doing it anyway. Fuck it. Whatever.

"If you are making some then sure. If you're not I'll be okay. I will just grab something on the way home."

"I'll make some. It helps calm me at this time of night." Law said putting a kettle full of water on the burner. "If you're hungry I could order out."

Luffy licked his lips and smiled. "Sure!"

Law found himself smiling too and tried to get that dumb look off his own face while he opened up grubhub on his phone. He placed an order for a pretty large amount of food from a chinese place in town. He looked at Luffy who was now sitting on the counter smiling at him. Law took a deep breath and thought to himself. " _And so the bender now begins."_

"Do you want to sit in the living room? It's a lot more comfortable than my granite countertops I'm sure." Law suggested.

"Sure if that's where you're going to sit." Luffy hopped off the counter and followed Law to the living room.

Law sat on the far end of his black leather couch with his legs pulled under him. He had expected Luffy to sit in the arm chair but, Luffy instead sat on the same couch as Law. It was quiet for a bit. Law grew uncomfortable with the awkward silence between him and Luffy.

"So, where are you from?" Luffy broke the silence.

"Can we talk about something else? That is …." Law trailed off trying to block the memories of his hometown and what it had become.

"That's fine. I like to think it doesn't much matter where you are from as long as you are where you want to be now." Luffy smiled brightly and Law found himself returning that smile yet again.

Law shifted his eyes toward the tv screen and tried to get rid of the smile on his face. "Is there something you would like to watch?"

Luffy just shrugged so Law flipped through the channels. Luffy expressed some interest in an action comedy movie so that's what they settled on. Apparently, the channel was marathoning a series of them with "limited commercials".

Law got up and finished making them tea. The food came soon after and Law was taken aback by Luffy's appetite. Law soon found that if he wanted some of something it was best to set it on the end table on his side of the couch because if it was left on the coffee table Luffy would inhale it.

He was like a vacuum cleaner. The movie was still on and Luffy would laugh with a mouthful of food occasionally. It was a little disgusting but, Law really didn't mind the company. Law made a conscious decision not to ponder the implications of that too deeply and instead enjoy the moment like Corazon would tell him to.

After they finished up Luffy helped Law throw away the empty containers. Law had expected left overs with the amount of food he had ordered but, Luffy had eaten everything Law didn't want or have room for. They sat back down on the couch just chatting about things. Luffy tended to give vague answers regarding his work but, Law was fine with that. It turns out that all of Luffy's friends were cursed and one of them was even a demon. This meant if they were found by the government they would all be arrested and maybe put to death. Curses were illegal and it was illegal to bear one.

Law had always thought it was a dumb law. He couldn't imagine anyone intentionally trying to be cursed. A man about 20 or so years ago used his curse to acquire "ultimate treasure". After he was eventually captured and put to death the government released strict regulations against those who were cursed. You could either live in a government "facility" more commonly known as internment camp, become a government dog, or die. It was shitty no matter how you looked at it.

Law found himself smiling and at ease talking to Luffy. He didn't feel the need to be on guard around him. He didn't feel like Luffy wanted anything from him besides his company. There were few who Law could be this way with.

After a while they're conversation trailed off and they watched the movie in silence. Law wasn't sure if this was the same movie or a sequel. He couldn't tell. It had all the same actors. At some point Luffy had dozed off because he was now leaning on Law. Law couldn't bring himself to wake him up. Instead he just shifted out from under him and put a pillow under his head and put a throw blanket over top of him.

He went to his bedroom and got into bed. He actually felt like he could sleep. Law found a comfy position and quickly dozed off. His dreams were warm and calm for a change that night.

 **A/N: HI! I'm back! I know I was gone for a while but, such is life. I hope you enjoyed the update. I know it doesn't exactly propel the plot forward but, after re-reading where I was at with this fic I just felt like Law needed a good night. Also I know some of Luffy's dialogue in this chapter is a little ooc but, I really do feel like luffy could have deep thoughts and feels like this he just doesn't get a chance to express it? Idk. I hope you enjoyed please feel free to leave a comment or review and let me know how I am doing.**


End file.
